


Imagine Me and You

by swensicle (operation_swanqueen)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, henry is four, killian is ooc, there is going to be some OQ but it is SQ endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/swensicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this has been done a billion times but I wanted to do one, too. Imagine Me & You AU-- Swan Queen</p><p>Regina Mills has an adorable 4 year old son, a wealthy family, and is getting married to the (second) love of her life. Or so she thinks. </p><p>Enter Emma Swan. The florist who does Regina's flowers for her wedding. </p><p>They meet and bond. Their friendship begins to grow into something more... but Regina is already married.</p><p>WARNING FOR A BIT OF OQ AT THE BEGINNING BUT NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. SQ IS ENDGAME. IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH THE FILM, THEN YOU WILL KNOW THAT ROBIN AND REGINA GET MARRIED. IF YOU ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE FILM, THEN I SUGGEST YOU WATCH IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS BUT IT'LL STILL MAKE SENSE IF YOU DON'T</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! i'm hoping to update this once a week, but i'll let you know if i can't. comments and kudos are always appreciated and you can contact me on tumblr as swensicle
> 
> I had to change the order of them (Rachel and Luce vs Regina and Emma) meeting so that I could give Emma reason to stay at the wedding. The rest of the story though will be in chronological order unless I say it won't
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ouat or it's characters, nor do i own Imagine Me and You

Regina Mills awoke to an upside-down pair of sparkling golden eyes and a huge grin. She chuckled and pressed a kiss to the tip of her four year old son's little nose.

"Mommy! Mommy! We're getting married today!" He bounced off of her and onto the ground, his messy brunette hair falling into his eyes as he danced around the carpet.

"I'm getting married today, silly! But you’re going to be there right?" She teased him as she stepped off of her bed. 

"Yes! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He yelled, his rosy cheeks flush and his pants falling down. Regina ran her fingers through her short brunette hair and yawned.

"Okay, Henry. Mommy needs to get ready. Can you go be a big boy and brush your teeth?" She asked him gently, leading him out of her bedroom and into his bathroom. 

"Yes Mommy!" He grinned happily and shut the door. 

Regina smiled and headed back to her room. Today was the day. She gazed at the expensive dress she had laid down on her bed. Today was the day that she was going to marry Robin. Nerves bubbled in the pit of her stomach but she pushed them away. She loved Robin. And Robin loved her. They had been planning this wedding for months. Nothing could go wrong. But she couldn't stop thinking about the last wedding. It had been perfect. The ceremony and reception were something out of a fairytale. But when Daniel died two weeks after the wedding, leaving her pregnant and alone, she didn't know if she could ever get married again.

She sighed and pulled the dress off of its hanger and stepped into it. It was a magnificent dress. It was strapless, and completely white except for a bit of violet silk that draped itself across the skirt of the dress. The purple was her best friend, Kathryn's, idea. So she just went with it. Regina wasn't usually the kind of person who just "went with it", but she was stressing out and having someone make the choice for her was, for once in her life, easier than making it herself. She shook her head and just tried to focus on today. Smiling, she headed to her bathroom. She applied makeup and combed out her hair.

When Henry entered the bathroom she almost burst out laughing. Being the good little boy he was, he tried to put on his tuxedo all by himself. The black dress pants where sliding down his thighs and his shirt was completely lopsided, buttoned wrong and halfway down his arms. He had insisted on a scarlet bow tie instead of the simple black tie that Regina had wanted. What with his wide puppy dog eyes and dimples, she couldn't resist. So now he had the bow tie sitting atop his head with a confused look on his scrunched up face. She laughed and knelt down, zipping up his pants and rebuttoning his shirt. She slipped him into the suit and tied the bow tie.

Henry beamed at her and got suddenly shy, his cheeks growing bright pink. “Do I look handsome, Mommy?” he asked timidly.

Regina pressed a kiss to his forehead and lifted him up with a bright smile painted on her full scarlet painted lips. 

“You look like a prince, Henry Daniel Mills.”  she told him softly.

“Does that mean that I will marry a princess?” He asked curiously, eyes wide and his mouth open slightly. 

Regina couldn’t help but kiss him again, even if it mean she had to redo her makeup. Henry was unbearably cute. 

“Maybe, my little prince.” she ruffled his hair and set him down. “Go tell Auntie Kathryn that if she doesn’t hurry up, she’ll be uninvited to the wedding.” 

“But Mommy, if Auntie Kathryn doesn’t go to the wedding, who will be your Bribe’s Maid?” came the gasped reply 

“Don’t worry about that, mijo. But can you do that for Mommy?” she assured him

He dashed out of the bathroom and she touched up her lipstick. Swallowing the bile in her throat, she walked down stairs into the foyer. and waited for the cab to arrive. Regina turned when she heard the clicking of heels against wood floors. Her tall blonde friend was grinning like crazy and Henry was perched on her shoulders with his arms out. Regina smirked and Kathryn embraced her tightly as the little four year old squeezed between them. Kathryn pecked her on the cheek as they pulled away. 

“Regina Mills is getting married again! And she swore that she never would. Regina, Regina, never keeping her promises.” she tsked playfully. 

“Well I could say the same for you, Miss-I’ll-Definitely-Do-The-Invites.” Regina nudged her teasingly.

“Mommy!” Henry called gleefully, trying to get both women’s focus back on him.

Regina smiled and walked over to her son, wrapping her arms around his tiny figure.

“Regina Mills, you had better hurry up and get into that cab, unless you would rather be late to your wedding.” Kathryn called from outside the mansion.

Regina grabbed her shoes and Henry’s hand and raced outside. They hopped into the cab and the driver began down the street. Regina breathed a sigh of relief and composed herself. With each red light that they hit, the brunette became more and more anxious. Her breathing grew shallow and quick, her heart pounded in her ears, and she felt like she was going to cry. She could not have a breakdown now. Regina thanked god for Kathryn, who placed her hand gently on Regina’s back and rubbed in slow circles, whispering sincere words of encouragement and reassurance. She was handed a water bottle by the confused little boy sitting on her left, and she gulped down some water. By the time they arrived at the chapel, her breathing had become normal and though her stomach still churned, she felt mostly okay.

“Go marry that guy’s ass off” Kathryn called as she entered the church. 

* * *

 Emma awoke to a startlingly loud Bon Jovi song. She searched her bedside table blindly for her phone and glasses, groping around aimlessly until she found both. She yawned and sat up, glancing at the clock.8:30. That wedding started at 9:15, and she had to be there by 9:00. She tugged her fingers through her mess of blonde curls and stood up. She hated weddings. Seeing all of the love and family, and knowing that she would always feel left out of all that, watching from the side. She was just “oh that girl that did our flowers”. She shrugged and glared at her closet. Did she have to wear something nice? She was just going there to set up the bouquets and congratulate the bride and groom. She decided to go with some of her nicer skinny jeans and light blue silk button-down blouse. She looked decent.

She brushed her hair and teeth quickly and drove to the flower shop. Elsa was already waiting there for her.

“Em, you better hurry up and finish the last of the bouquets, we have 15 minutes.” Elsa instructed.

Shit. She had forgotten she hadn’t finished them. What were there? White roses and Baby’s Breath? Okay. She quickly finished them off. 8:55. 5 minutes.

“El, you have to come with me. There’s no way I can do this alone in 5 minutes.” Emma pleaded. Elsa chuckled and nodded.

“I know, babe. Don’t worry” her friend replied.

They jumped into Emma’s yellow VW Bug and sped off to the wedding. When the pair entered the room in which they were supposed to have the reception, Emma immediately noticed the bride, who was pacing as her father tried to calm her down. She was breathtaking. She had soft olive skin and silky brunette hair. Her eyes were the color of espresso and her lips were plump and full and Emma wanted to kiss them. She was only aware of her gawking when Elsa elbowed her and whispered, a bit too loudly for Emma’s liking, “You have rainbows spilling out of your mouth. Now is not the time for gay.”

Emma blushed and closed her mouth. The two were always teasing each other about their sexualities.

“Shut up. It’s not like you don’t think she’s hot.” Emma poked back as they placed vase after vase on each table.

Elsa shrugged. “Not my type. And not yours either, babe. She’s getting married.”

Emma sighed and nodded, but still decided to congratulate the stunning woman. She walked over and blushed when the woman turned around and eyed her attire with pursed lips and eyebrows arched. She hoped this wasn’t a bitchy one. Emma gave an awkward half smile, nodded politely at the father, and cleared her throat, trying to look anywhere but her lips. 

“Do I know you, dear?” the woman asked. 

Emma almost melted. Her voice was deep and husky and turned Emma into a puddle. She shook her head quickly and licked her lips.

“Uh no. I did your flowers. I just wanted to say congratulations and that you can pay me at the end of the wedding, when I come back to collect the vases.” she said quickly, quite obviously flustered.

The woman smirked and picked a flower from one of the bouquets, placing it delicately behind her ear. Suddenly she felt something heavy run into her legs. She looked down and saw a young boy of no more than 4 years old. The little boy looked up at her and blushed profusely, rushing over to hide behind the woman’s skirt.

She chuckled and knelt down. “Hey little buddy. What’s your name? I’m Emma.”

The little brunette peeked out from behind the dress and Emma immediately recognized a lot of similar features between the woman and the kid who appeared to be her son. The woman placed a caring hand on his head and led him out from behind her 

“Go on, Henry. Say hola to Emma.”

“Hola, Emma.” Henry said shyly.

Emma grinned and plopped herself down on the floor. “So, Henry. You seem like a big boy. Did you pick out your bow tie all by yourself?” 

Henry’s chest puffed up with pride as he nodded and stepped closer to Emma. 

“Hey, Henry. Do you want to be friends?” Emma asked him with a smile. 

“Yes.” Then he turned to his mother. “Mommy, can we be friends?”

The woman nodded and Henry turned back to her and beamed. “You’re going to sit with me while Mommy gets married.” he decided. 

She laughed and looked up at the woman who had pure love twinkling in her deep eyes.

“Since I’m BFFs with your son, I should know your name, too.” Emma told her.

“Regina Mills.” Regina responded.

“I’m Emma Swan. It’s nice to meet you.”


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay!! I've had a SHIT TON of homework lately. This chapter is going to have a bit more Robin in it, but not a lot. The story will begin to pick up next in the next chapter, btw. Y'all are great, and thank you so much for all of the comments
> 
> You can contact me on tumblr as swensicle, and comments and kudos are GREATLY APPRECIATED.

Regina's arm was linked tight with her father's as she stepped carefully down the aisle. Robin was standing there with a happy smile on his face and love in his eyes. She smiled and glanced up and down the rows of guests to find her son. He was sitting on his knees and waving excitedly at her. She beamed at him and gave a little wave before looking one seat over and catching Emma Swan's brilliant green eyes. She couldn't look away. The green eyes were full of loneliness and desire to belong. Regina’s heart ached for her. But now was not the time for that. She was supposed to be looking into another person's admittedly less vibrant green eyes. She was supposed to drown in those eyes, not this stranger's. She gave a curt nod in Emma's direction and faced forward once more.

Kathryn was standing off to the side next to Robin’s best man, Killian. Adoration and love was clearly written all over her face. Regina smiled. Once they reached the alter, Regina gazed lovingly up to take in the man who was to be her husband.  She shoved the nerves and the weird tug in her stomach telling her that this was not the right decision away. It was the right decision. She loved Robin, and Henry needed a family. Once vows were said she reached up to press her lips to his, and tried to ignore the feeling that his beard was uncomfortable against her cheek and his lips were dry and rough. She smiled again, but it wasn’t pure happiness like before. It was happiness, yes, but  also this strange feeling like something was missing, there was a small part of her heart that even Robin wouldn’t fill. Perhaps that was normal, filling it would be the adventure after marriage.

Regina couldn’t stop herself from glancing back at the blonde woman. She was bouncing Henry on her lap and whispering inaudible words into his ears that made him giggle. Regina felt her chest grow warm. For Henry. She loved seeing Henry happy. That was all.

XXX

The band was playing wonderfully, and her body was pressed against Robin’s, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his chest. They fit together perfectly. Almost perfectly. He was a little too tall and a little too strong, and they were a little too close together. She hated that she felt this way. They had danced before, they had slept together, for heaven’s sake. But Regina couldn’t get rid of the little voice in her head telling her that this was wrong.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for her son, and they found him. He was with Emma still, and they were holding hands and twisting around. Emma lifted the grinning little brunette into the air and spun him around, her pink lips curled into a bright smile, and her eyes caught the light, sparkling beautifully. Henry was laughing in delight and didn’t let go of her once. Regina smiled, not taking her eyes off of the two, even as the music changed.

Regina pecked a kiss on Robin’s cheek and unwrapped herself from his arms.

“I’m going to go get some punch and check on Henry. I’ll be back in a minute.” she told him.

He nodded and she walked over to her son and the woman he had so easily befriended. Henry ran up to her, his cheeks red, his breathing heavy, and a huge grin on his face. He pulled her into a hug, and she lifted him up, balancing him on her hip, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!?” he said loudly, tapping her shoulder excitedly.

“What?” she asked him, gasping dramatically.

He giggled and looked over at Emma, who was standing a few feet away with a half smile, her eyes flicking from mother and son to the floor.

“Mommy! Emma said that I could go to her shop and pick out flowers sometime!” Henry wiggled out of her grasp and ran over to hug Emma. The woman’s startled face made Regina chuckle. Emma whispered something in his ear and he walked back over to her and tugged on the skirt of her dress.

“Mommy you got married.” he blushed and looked sheepish.

“I did, sweetheart”

His face lit up comically and his grin got impossibly wider.

“Mommy! You got married!” he turned around and began jumping around in the middle of the dance floor, shouting “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”

People chuckled and “awww”ed. Regina blushed and led him back to where she and Emma had been standing.

“Henry, do you want to go get some punch with Mommy?” Regina knelt down and ruffled his hair. He smiled up at her and grabbed her hand.

“Only if Emma comes, too.” he insisted.

She nodded and motioned for Emma to follow.

Regina poured some of the fruity pink liquid into a plastic cup and handed to the still smiling boy. He thanked her excitedly and sipped it, walking away to go find Kathryn. Her finger felt lighter, and she checked her hand. Her ring wasn’t there.

“Shit!” she muttered

It had fallen in the punch. Regina turned to eye it, when Emma spoke. She realized she hadn’t really appreciated the blonde woman’s voice properly when she introduced herself. It was kind of rough, strong, very self assured, but also delicate. Regina didn’t know she could appreciate someone’s voice like that before.

“I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t quite catch that.” she blushed.

Emma snickered and repeated, “Lose your ring?”

She nodded and laughed.

“I’ll get it, you have to cover for me though.”

Emma reached into the punch bowl and snorted, her hand searching around for the small object. “I never thought I would have to find some person’s wedding ring in a bowl full of punch, but I guess fate had another idea.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, but when Killian came up to speak to her, she had to hold it in. Apparently this was hysterical to Emma, who almost spilled the punch in an attempt to keep herself from falling face first into the beverage while laughing.

“Found it!” Emma said triumphantly, slipping it onto Regina’s finger.

“Ah, my saviour!” Regina teased and playfully glared at Emma

Killian looked utterly confused, and Emma snorted again, holding out her hand.

“I’m Emma.”

Killian took her hand, his eyes widening when he realized her entire arm was dripping. Regina covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. Emma’s face stayed expressionless and Killian wiped his hand on his pants and walked away. They both began cracking up, and Regina never felt more comfortable with someone she had just met. When Robin walked over, though, Regina saw her stiffen and her smile fade.

“Robin, this is Emma Swan. She did our flowers.” Regina told her husband.

Robin smiled and held out his hand.  “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Congratulations. You’re a lucky guy.” Emma nodded politely.

Regina blushed. Emma’s compliment made her feel all tingly and she smiled in gratitude.

“Look, I have to get back to the shop, so thank you and congrats.” Emma waved and walked away

 

* * *

 

Emma couldn’t help but stare at Regina as she walked gracefully down the aisle. She was so beautiful, and even though she kept telling herself that Regina was getting married, She couldn’t help but long to know what her lips would taste like, how soft her skin would be. She wasn’t sure if she was happy that Elsa left, because now she was able to dream about Regina freely, or not, because now she was able to dream about Regina freely.  Henry tugged on her sleeve and she smiled at him. She didn’t really like kids that much, but Henry was different. Different and adorable.

“Emma! Mommy’s getting married! Look!” He pointed to his mother and she saw him wave excitedly.

“Yes, she is. You think she looks pretty?” she whispered

He looked at her and nodded almost shyly. “Do you?”

Emma blushed and gazed at her, trying to ignore the man holding her hands, promising her happiness. She reached over to stroke his hair and nodded.

“I think she’s beautiful.” she murmured.

Henry lifted her hand up to cover his eyes, and she looked at him in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“They’re kissing.” he whispered very seriously.

Emma’s stomach jolted, and completely against her better judgement, looked up to watch. Regina’s eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted against the man’s. Emma swallowed but couldn’t look away. The way her lips moved against his was beautiful, and Emma could tell she was probably an incredible kisser. The guy on the other hand, was mediocre. She licked her lips and imagined what Regina’s lips would feel like on her skin. Her heart tugged and ached and Emma couldn’t believe she was developing a crush for a straight, married girl.

Henry climbed onto her lap and leaned back into her chest. She began bouncing her legs up and down and asked him what his favorite movie was. When she found out it was Lilo and Stitch, she immediately remembered all of the times she watched the film as a child, wondering why it was that family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten, yet she had no family because they left her behind. She shook her head and told the little guy that it was her favorite movie to. He giggled and Emma didn’t know what in her life had changed that now she liked a four year old almost more than her best friend.

XXX

“Emma! Let’s go dance!” Henry dragged her over to the dance floor and began jumping and twisting, stumbling every so often. She chuckled and grabbed his hands. The young boy led them in a silly dance, and his smile and laughter filled her chest with happiness.

“Hey kid, if you want, you can come over to my shop and pick out flowers someday.” she told him. He beamed at her and nodded.

“Today?”

“Not today, little man. Your Mommy just got married. I’m sure she wants to hang out with you.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Maybe.”

Emma looked over and saw Regina walking up to them.

“Look! It’s Mommy!” He ran over to Regina, who was smiling at him.

Her smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Emma wished that it was her who had made the smile appear. But she knew she never would be the cause for the lovely brunette’s smile.  Henry told Regina about her offer, and she was surprised when the kid ran into her and wrapped him arms around her legs.

“Henry.” she whispered. “Go tell Mommy that you’re proud of her.”

She wanted so bad to tell the kid to tell her that she looked gorgeous. Then it would be more like she was communicating her feelings through Henry, and that was mean to the naive little boy. If only she could tell Regina how stunning she looked. But that would be weird. They’d only just met, after all. God, sometimes Emma couldn’t believe how much of a loser she was. But like Elsa always said, “As long as people see you as a badass, you’re a badass.” Emma was good at pretending to be confident. She was good at pretending she was tough. But not around pretty girls, especially if they were named Regina.

Emma couldn’t help but feel awkward when Regina and Henry were talking. She was just standing there. She hardly knew the two, and joining in would be rude. So she just stood there as they bonded, trying to prevent her chest growing warm at how good Regina was with Henry.

When the brunette woman beckoned her over to get punch with them, Emma could do nothing but follow obediently. She wanted to slap herself when she accidentally glanced over at Regina’s toned arms. She closed her eyes and pictured what it would be like to sink her teeth into Regina’s broad shoulder. She had to leave this party as soon as possible. She had to get back to work anyway. She chuckled when she heard a muttered “Shit!” Just her luck that Regina had probably lost her ring. And Emma knew she couldn’t deny herself the opportunity to “save the day”.

“Lose your ring?” she asked, her tone almost hopefully, and she internally winced.

Great going, Swan.

Regina just stood there gazing distractedly at nothing, and Emma realized how fucked she was. Regina was so cute like that. Emma cleared her throat to get the brunette’s attention.

Regina snapped back and her cheeks flushed pink. Emma really had to get away from here as soon as possible.

“I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t quite catch that.”

Now was her chance. She could avoid this. She could tell Regina she had to go home. All she had to do was not say

“Lose your ring?”

Fuck. Of course she did that. If only there was a vat of molten lava here that she could throw herself into. But unfortunately, there was only a glass punch bowl. A punch bowl that she was seconds away from sticking her arm into, actually. And then Regina laughed and Emma’s knees buckled. Emma could not believe this. She had known this woman for all of an hour, and was already falling for her. She hadn’t felt like this since, well she hadn’t felt like this ever. The closest she had come to feeling like this was Neal, but that was before she was able to accept that she was, in fact, a lesbian. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves.

“I’ll get it, but you have to cover for me.”

She reached into the sticky pink drink and felt around. What the hell was she doing? She was up to her shoulder in punch looking for a stranger’s wedding ring. Emma couldn’t hold in her laughter. Pretty soon she and Regina were was laughing so hard that she almost fell into the punch bowl. Her fingers wrapped around something round and hard. She nearly jumped as she flung her arm up in triumph.

“Found it!” she called excitedly.

Regina slid her hand around to her back and allowed Emma to slid the ring onto her finger as she was talking to a guy with an annoying British accent.

“Ah, my savior!” Regina joked, and Emma couldn’t help but feel just a little proud.

The guy the brunette was talking to seemed far too confused not to tease, so Emma held out her wet hand and she suppressed a chuckle.

“I’m Emma.”

The man took it and his eyes widened comically when he felt the liquid dripping from her hand and arm. She glanced over and Regina was trying to hold in her laughter. Emma was able to keep an expressionless face as long as she didn’t think about how the amazing brunette was standing all of four feet away from.

The guy eyed her and nodded, wiping his hand and walking away, clearly uncomfortable. Regina obviously couldn’t stop herself from laughing, and wow. She had seen her laugh a little before, but not like this. She threw her head back and laughed deep in her throat. Emma swore it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard. A man approached them, the same man who had just married Regina. This was the moment when reality settled back in.

She had truly almost forgot Regina was married. It made her heart drop and her walls rise back up. She straightened her back.

“Robin, this is Emma Swan. She did our flowers.” Emma heard Regina introduce her.

Robin smiled and held out his hand.  “Pleasure to meet you.”

Of course he had to be nice. Now it was even harder to dislike him. She smiled politely. Before she could stop herself, she said something that made her want to die in embarrassment and she mentally kicked herself for the tiny indulgence.

“Congratulations. You’re a lucky guy.”

Emma was glad when Regina’s cheeks were noticeably pinker than before. Regina had understood what she was getting at. She had to go. Right now.

“Look, I have to get back to the shop, so thank you and congrats.” she told them stiffly, nodded and began to walk away. She pulled out her phone and immediately texted Elsa.

_You have got to help me. I am royally fucked._

**You fell for Ms. She’s-Straight-I-Hate-My-Gay-Life, huh.**

_Mrs., actually_

_SHIIIIIT_

**lmao nice work Em.**

_omg you have to help me!!!!_

**Ha. Sorry babe. You got into this mess, ur getting out of it**

Emma sighed and resisted the urge to throw her phone at the ground.

Fuck.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST ON SUNDAY BUT I WAS SICK AND HAD THREE PAPERS DUE IT SUCKED. well this chapter is longer (its like 3k or something which is good compared to the other chapters) than the others to make up for it. y'all are amazing your comments legit make my day I love you. You can contact me on tumblr as swensicle. btw idk why but the note at the bottom from the first chapter is like still there for the other chapter so just ignore that. or don't. I don't care. Comments and kudos are the best and they really encourage me to write, so please do one or both. I cant stop you if you do none though. sorry for rambling *blushes*
> 
> I used a quote in this chapter which I do not own (tbh idk if its correct its from memory) and this is set before gay marriage became legal in the US, because I needed a way for Emma to come out to Robin

Regina opened her eyes slowly, and the bedroom was still dark. She yawned and sighed. This had been going on for a couple of nights now. She would wake up in the middle of the night, not tired at all, hence her being unable to sleep the rest of the night. Along with the inability to sleep through the night, she had been having dreams. Dreams about that woman. Dreams that she was going on a date with her, or snuggling with her, or- and she hated that she blushed and that her body flooded with incredible warmth when she thought of it- heated kisses in the dark, in the sheets, bodies bare and pressed together. She could not stop thinking about Emma Swan. She hated it. All of the things she should think about doing with Robin, all the things she should feel when she’s with Robin, and how she should feel when she’s not with Robin, she just wasn’t. More like she was, but superficially.

Of course, Henry’s new found obsession with Emma didn’t help her get her mind off of the woman, either. He had been talking about her non-stop, literally. Ever since the wedding, it had been “Mommy! When are we going to see Emma?” “Mommy! I want to see Emma!” “Mommy! Dance with me like Emma did!” Nearly everything he spoke of was Emma. Henry had found his superhero. She was sure that when Halloween came around, instead of asking for a Spiderman costume or a Luke Skywalker costume, he would ask her for an Emma costume. Regina glanced at the clock. 2:56 AM. Groaning into her pillow, she turned to look at her husband. His mouth was hanging open, and the sheets were tangled at his feet. His breathing was deep and steady, and he was hugging the pillow that was underneath his head. He was handsome and sweet and pretty good with Henry. He had been one of her best friends for years. She had to love him. He was her husband, for god’s sake.

Suddenly, she felt something wriggling up the mattress, squeezing between her and Robin, even though they were not even touching. Henry pulled himself fully up, until he was nose to nose with Regina.

“Mommy!” he almost yelled, and Regina jumped, quickly muffling him with a hug.

“Shhhh, mijo. Do you want to wake up Robin?” she asked him, stroking his hair to calm him down. She couldn’t bring herself to call her husband  “Daddy” instead of “Robin”, or encourage her son to address his stepfather as “Daddy”. Even though he would grow up with Robin as his father figure, maybe even become Robin’s son, it just didn’t feel right. Daniel was his father. Daniel would have easily been “Daddy”.  

“No, Mommy.” he whispered.

“Good.”

She smiled and pulled his little body towards her own, wrapping a protective arm around his small figure. She cupped his body with her own, and tucked his head under her chin. Regina would be happy to stay like that for the rest of her life. Henry was everything to her,  and she was so grateful for him.

“When can we see Emma?” he asked after a long pause.

And there it was. Regina couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. She shook her head. Now she was feeling jealous of this woman? She had no reason to be jealous. Henry was excited, and had fallen in love with this woman, but she was his mother, and his love for Emma Swan would become less intense, his excitement about her fade, but Henry’s love for her would last forever.

As Henry’s breathing steadied and grew deep and his body relaxed, Regina’s thoughts turned back to the tall blonde with the painted-on skinny jeans and the light blue blouse that was unbuttoned that one extra button and green eyes that sparkled with emotions buried deeply inside of her, guarded by thick walls. Regina wondered what had happened to her, what she had gone through. But those were dangerous questions. Those were questions that would lead to needing answers, hence growing close with this woman. And if she grew close to this woman, well, she was scared to think of all of the things that she had kept guarded, too. Things that she had not even shared with Robin yet.

Even with her mind spinning with questions and images and her laugh, Henry’s breathing against her and the comforting scent of his apple shampoo eventually calmed her down, and she was able to fall into an uneasy sleep.

XXX

The pancakes sizzled on the griddle and Regina sipped her coffee. She was still tired from the night before, and even though she had fallen back to sleep, her mind hadn’t slowed down at all, leaving her just as tired as if she hadn’t fallen back to sleep. She was startled out of her groggy haze by a high pitched squeal. She whipped around, worried something had happened to Henry. Instead of a tiny bundle of limbs and tears like she had expected, there was a four year old boy sliding clumsily into the kitchen. Sliding across wood floors in socks, or what Henry liked to call “Ice Skating” was a favorite activity that caused Henry to laugh and shriek and caused Regina to have panic attacks (hence Kathryn would get phone calls from a hyperventilating Regina because “He could fall and hit his head on the counter” or “He could trip and crack his head open”. None of which actually ever happened).

She took a deep breath and plated the pancakes. She cut Henry’s serving into bite sized pieces, and filled a small cup with enough maple syrup for a little boy with endless energy. He loved to put the syrup on by himself, “like a big boy!”, but she had learned, after handing him the whole bottle one day, that giving a four year old a bottle of sugar was a terrible idea. She placed another serving on the table, and started on an omelette for herself.

Once all three of them were sitting at the table, Robin began to talk, “I think we should invite that Emma Swan over for dinner tonight. Hen-”

He was, unfortunately, cut off by Henry, who jumped up and began to hop around the table excitedly. “Emma! Emma! Emma!”

Regina chuckled and stood up. She caught her little boy mid-hop, and he pouted.

“The only way that Emma can come over is if you sit down and eat your breakfast like a big boy.”

Henry nodded and sat back down, bouncing in his chair and quietly chanting “Emma Emma Emma”

Robin cleared his throat and continued. “Henry seems to really want to see her, and it will be good for you to make new friends besides Kathryn.”

“What about Killian” she responded, almost defensively. Everyone was always bugging her about not having friends, and she knew it was true, but she didn’t need anyone else. Henry, Kathryn, and Robin were enough.

“C’mon Regina.”

“Whatever.”

“And then, we can invite Killian, and maybe they’ll like each other. You know Killian-I’m super-great-with-the-ladies-but-I-haven’t-dated-anyone-since-college.”

Regina felt a little jab of something like jealousy. She did not want Emma to go out with Killian. _Pull it together Regina, what is wrong with you._ It would be nice to see Emma, and Henry would be so happy. Besides, cooking for people was her favorite thing to do.

“Sure, that would be great! I can stop by her shop and ask when I drop Henry at Nick’s.”

XXX

The bells on the door chimed happily, and the fragrant aroma from all of the flowers was sweet and intoxicating. Regina looked around nervously, until she spotted the woman Emma had set up the flowers with. She was tall and a lighter blonde than Emma. She had light blue eyes and a smile on her face that looked nearly identical to Kathryn’s smile when she had “accidentally” covered the house with whipped cream.

“Hello. I am looking for Miss Swan.” she told the girl stiffly.

Her shit-eating grin only widened, and she called into the back room “Emma Swan, your date is here!”

Regina blushed and glared at her. Emma’s voice sounded annoyed when Regina heard her yell back “Yeah, right. Hokay, El. You are such an assbutt.”

“I know, sweetie. That’s why you love me. But seriously, The Source of All Your Current Problems is here.”

“ If you are screwing with me Elsa Arendelle, I will call Ingrid, and she will kick your ass”

Regina swallowed hard. She did not want to get stuck here. All she had come here to do was simply invite Emma over. She did not want to witness playful bickering between two very close friends. It was cute and funny, but she barely knew Emma, and had only spoken a few words to Elsa. She loathed feeling out of place. She cleared her throat to get Elsa’s attention.

“Emma Swan, I swear to fucking God, this woman has been standing here for like five minutes and heard you say ‘assbutt’. You better hurry that sweet ass of yours over here and talk to her.”

* * *

_“Emma Swan, I swear to fucking God, this woman has been standing here for like five minutes and heard you say ‘assbutt’. You better hurry that sweet ass of yours over here and talk to her.”_

Emma sighed. Elsa had been teasing her about Regina since she had arrived back at the shop after the wedding. She had called the pizza place from around the corner and pretended like it was Regina, and of course, Emma had made a complete fool of herself. She vowed to never order pizza from that place again. But this time El was being particularly persistent, and if the actual Regina Mills was there, it would be incredibly rude to not to go over and talk. And she had been doing so good at forgetting about the punch and the dancing and the laughter. Well, if “doing so good” consisted of binging Orange is the New Black and the L Word with a six pack of beer and a ton of rocky road ice cream.

There was just something about this one girl. Emma hadn’t missed a girl in a long time. Even ones that she’d dated, it wasn’t like this. The only thing she could think about was the wedding. That woman’s skin, and her neck, her lips, her smile. Fuck.

She grumbled to herself as she stepped into the store part of the store, and she could not breathe. Regina Mills was standing there, her bottom lip tucked into her mouth. The blouse she was wearing was unbuttoned down to the third button, and Emma could see black lace peeking out. White fabric pulled tightly across her chest, with the button threatening to pop. But it was more in her face. Her nose was scrunched just a bit, lip still between her teeth, and the light through the window what hitting her perfectly. It made her eyes glitter and her skin look tanner.

Elsa leaned closer to her and whispered, easily loud enough for Regina to hear, “Close your mouth, you don’t want to swallow a bee.”

Emma glared at her but clamped her mouth shut.

“I was just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. As a thank you, of course. Your flower arrangements were lovely, and Henry has been dying to see you since the wedding.” Regina said nervously.

Warmth flooded her body and she grinned. She had missed the kid, too. She had missed Regina and Henry more than she should have.

“Uh, yeah! I will definitely be there. Can you do 6:30?” she asked, excitedly.

“6:30 sounds perfect. Robin’s friend is also coming, Killian. I think you met him at the wedding. You shook his hand right after the punch.”

Emma giggled at the recollection. The punch incident was one of the greatest moments of her life.

“Ah yes, I remember him. That’ll be totally okay. I can’t cook, so I’ll bring like wine or something.”

“No need, but thank you. I’ll make the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted.”

Emma licked her lips and gave a small nod. Regina’s eyes were so beautiful, and it took all of Emma’s willpower to not look down her shirt.

“Get a room!” El teased.

“Excuse me, Miss Arendelle, but this lovely lady is married. That would be a most terrible thing to do.” Emma stuck her tongue out childishly.

“Don’t care” the Assbutt sing-songed

XXX

Emma was running late, again. She pulled up some skinny jeans and threw on a tank top, along with her favorite red leather jacket. She texted Elsa as she drove to Regina’s house. Elsa, of course, had nothing to say but shit like **Everything will be okay if you don’t fuck her** **and All you gotta do is poison the husband, say he died of natural causes, and then run into the sunset with her.**

When the door opened, it wasn’t Regina or the husband (she refused to call him by his name unless she had to, like tonight), it was a tiny brunette who would not stop jumping up and down.

“It’s Emma! Hi Emma! Hi! Hi! I made you a drawing! Mommy made dinner! Emma!”

Emma laughed.

“Hey, Kid!” She ruffled his hair.

“Come see my room! It’s blue and it has my bed, and my books, and my trains, and my Superman, and my Spiderman, and my Batman. I asked Mommy why there weren’t any girl superheroes, and she told me that it’s because Auntie Kathryn killed all of the girl superheroes.” he explained very seriously as he dragged her into the house.

Regina walked over and hoisted Henry onto her hip.

“Hey, calm down. Let Emma have some space, okay?”

“Yes, Mommy”

Regina then turned to Emma, and Emma smiled.

“I don’t think I told you at the wedding, but that kid’s great.”

“Thank you. He’s my everything.” her eyes softened, and she relaxed as she brought her son closer to her and buried her face in his hair.

“Mommy I wanna show Emma my room” he whined

“Hey, how about after dinner, Kid! Then we can play with your trains as long as you want!”

His eyes brightened immediately

“Okay!”

“I have to get back to the lasagna, but you can talk to Robin.” Regina told her as she led them out of the doorway and into the living room.

She had forgotten that she would have to socialize with other people and not just that stunning brunette.

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

Regina smiled and walked back to the kitchen with Henry.

“Emma Swan. It’s good to see you. We didn’t really talk at the wedding, but my wife and Henry seem very taken by you.” Robin greeted her

“Oh, it’s good to see you. You have a wonderful family, it seems.”

“That we do.”

Emma put on a partially false smile as the husband led them to the sofa.

“You seem like you like families. Are you going to get married?”

“Maybe, we’ll see. Might not be able to.” she shrugged

“Why is that?”

“Oh, well you know. I think they’ve legalized it in Maine, but I’m not sure, I moved here like three years ago.”

“Haven’t legalized what? I’m sorry but i’m completely lost.”

“Oh sorry, I usually get that question later on in conversations. I’m gay.”

“Ah. Well I guess my plan to set you up with Killian has backfired.”

“Yeah, sorry, but I’m sure we can be friends.”

Emma hated this. Robin was literally one of the nicest people she’d ever met. Emma supposed that would make it easier to move on, but still. Now she couldn’t resent him.

“Dinner!” Regina called to them just as the doorbell rang.

They all sat down for dinner, Robin at the head of the table, Killian next to her, Regina across from her and Henry next to Regina. The Killian guy was weird. He seemed nice enough, but also seemed like the guy who would tell her that she just hadn’t had the right guy yet. When she took the first bite of the cheesy dish, she moaned. It was seriously the most delicious thing she had ever put in her mouth.

“So, Emma, you have a boyfriend?” was the first thing Killian said to her.

Wow. But Emma didn’t have the chance to tell him that, no she did not have a boyfriend, yes she was single, no she will not go home with him, she’s got lesbian porn to watch. Henry let out a huge burp, which resulted in Emma and Killian cracking up, Regina telling them to stop acting like second graders, and Emma asking her how she knows how second graders act.

“My best friend happens to be a second grade teacher, Miss Swan.” Regina smirked.

Regina was as close to perfect on Emma’s List of Qualifications as possible. She was funny, smart, sweet, HOT, adorable, sassy, badass, able to cook, and preferably shorter than her (even though that didn’t matter). Well not counting the very important ‘Not Straight’ but there’s something wrong with everyone .

“Mommy, is Love At First Sight real?” Henry interrupted her thoughts about perfect girlfriends with The Really Deep Shit ™.

The whole table got quiet, and Henry gazed up at everyone with confusion. Little kids ruin everything.

“It depends on the person, Henry.” Regina told him, obviously unsure.

Emma spoke up. She didn’t even know where it came from, but it just kinda did, “I think you know immediately. As soon as your eyes meet. Then everything that happens from then on just proves that you have been right in that first moment. When you suddenly realize you were incomplete and now you are whole…”

And in that moment, Regina was gazing at her, deep cocoa eyes shimmering with something that she couldn’t figure out. There was a look of confusion on her face, and Emma felt like she was going to cry. Killian and Robin were just staring at her, until Killian stood up and applauded loudly.

“Wow! Emma Swan, that was impressive.”

Emma blushed and looked away. Regina cleared her throat and Henry cocked his head with a pout on his lips.  
“Emma let’s go play trains!” he jumped out of his seat and bolted to his bedroom, with Emma following reluctantly behind him.


	4. Ecstatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So so so incredibly sorry about the wait and that this is only half a chapter but I've been super busy because I just finished midterms

Chapter 4a (the other part will be posted soon):

Regina was unusually quiet at the table that morning. She stared into her coffee, watching the steam rise. She could not stop thinking about what Emma had said about Love at First Sight. It wasn’t fair. Was that what she had felt, when their eyes locked for the first time in the reception hall before the wedding? It couldn’t be. That feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, making her chest tug was all nerves. She had been about to be married! Who wouldn’t be a little nervous? God, though. Emma had been so beautiful in that moment. Her long golden curls resting on her broad shoulders, and the way her impossibly green eyes never left Regina’s face. Passionate words falling from her lips effortlessly, as if she had pondered the concept of Love at First Sight for a long time, had dreamed that one day, she would experience it. It almost sounded like she had. Had Emma been talking about her? No. And even if she was, Regina was married. Marriage felt more of an obligation than anything else, right now. She didn’t feel complete.

“Regina. Regina?” Robin’s voice entered her mind, and she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be talking to her husband. And, _shit_ , _the waffles!_

“Shoot! I am so sorry!” she jumped up and opened the now smoking waffle iron to let her gaze fall to pitch black waffles. “I just… kinda… spaced out, I guess.”

“It’s alright, Regina. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just pick something up from McDonald’s or something on the way to drop Henry off at Roland’s house.” Robin assured her.

Regina snorted. McDonald’s was definitely a no. “The next time you step foot in McDonald’s will be when either I am dead, or we divorce.” She walked over to the pantry. “I think we have some of Henry’s cereal, which I am sorry to say, is not much better than that poison you want to put into your digestive system, but at least we have it.” There was no cereal. She really needed to go to the store. She was almost out of flour, had no apples in the house (her and Henry went through apples like candy), and ran out of Henry’s favorite food in the world: chicken nuggets.

“Do you want to come to the grocery store with me after you drop Henry? Then we can grab lunch at the cafe.” she asked her husband, who was gazing blatantly at her ass. It was annoying, really. Straight guys and gay girls (“And bi, and pan people, Regina. Stop being so exclusive.” Katherine would tease. Then Regina would agree.) were constantly gawking at her butt. There was the occasional grope or smack from some of the guys. Unfortunately, law prevented her from socking them in the jaw and kicking them in the groin for staring.

“Robin, eyes up here.” she snapped.

His gaze rose up immediately, and he looked sheepish but not at all sorry.

“Uh, yeah that sounds nice!” he agreed quickly.

“Great. And just because we are married now, you do not have the right to gape at my ass whenever you want. It is not a sexual object, unless I want it to be. So please look at my face when I’m talking to you, or if I’m turned around, simply control where your eyes go. It’s not that difficult.” she informed him sternly. He knew she hated it.

“Sorry. Won’t happen again.”

“You better hope not.”

“I do. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of Emma?”

Regina’s eyes snapped to Robin’s face, almost alarmed. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and her heart began to beat faster.

“Emma?” her voice was much higher than she had intended.

“What do you think of her?”

“Oh um… she’s pretty? She’s certainly funny. Definitely childish. Henry loves her. What do you mean?” her breathing steadied. Thank god he had not asked her if she was possibly attracted to the woman. Because it was, unfortunately, a possibility. She wasn’t sure yet. She certainly didn’t want to be.

“Well, you know she’s gay, right?”

Gay? Emma Swan was attracted to women? Regina’s chest had never felt so tingly, and she had never been more terrified and confused and thrilled when finding out someone’s sexuality. There was a possibility of Emma Swan being attracted to her? This was not good. In fact, this was horrible. This was absolutely awful. Awful because, well, she should not be this happy. This elated to find out that this woman, the woman who was confusing her so much, was attracted to the gender that Regina happened to be.

“Gay like lesbian? Like she’s homosexual? Attracted to women?” her voice was strained and tight.

“Regina, that’s what a girl means when she says she gay. Yes, she’s a lesbian.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t think you had a problem with gay people.”

“No! No, not at all! I have no problem with gay people! It’s just… shocking.”

“Not really. She seems like it. Not that one should assume, of course, but she just kinda had that thing about her.”

“I don’t know what thing you’re talking about. But that is not the point.” she looked at the clock. “You have to go drop Henry now.”

XXX

“I can’t reach that, can you grab that box up there?” Regina let her heels fall to the ground as she came down from her toes. She hated being short. She couldn’t reach stuff, and it was always “cute”. “Oh, Regina! You’re so cute!” “Henry’s totally gonna be taller than you, Regina. You’re so cute.” And of course, Kathryn’s “Awe it’s my favorite adorable bunny rabbit cupcake! You’re so cute, ‘Gina! I just wanna eat you up! Your little grouchy face is so adorable! Regina, c’mon, I was joking!”

“Emma, she’s so cute!” a female voice remarked from somewhere behind her.

Regina whipped around to glare at the owner of the voice, when she saw who it was. It was Emma’s friend, Elsa.

“Excuse me, dear, but I do not appreciate being called cute.”

“El! Shut up.” Emm elbowed her. “Regina, I’m so sorry. As you already know, Elsa’s a bitch. Robin, this is my friend Elsa. She’s a bitch.”

Emma. Her mind was instantly spinning. This woman was gay. She was gay! And Regina was fucking married, _Pull yourself together. Robin’s right there!_ Robin’s voice interrupted her internal conflict, because he decided that he was going to ask The Most Uncomfortable Question Ever ™ .

“Elsa, are you gay?”

Regina instantly felt her chest grow tighter, and her breathing become quicker. She could not believe this. Robin knew better than to ask that to someone he didn’t know. Emma’s familiar laugh rung in her ears, and she calmed back down.

Elsa gasped comically, and she broke into a huge grin.

“Am I gay? I’m _ecstatic_!”

The two blondes began to laugh. Emma was doubled over, and when she stood back up, tears were glistening in her eyes.

Elsa nodded. “I’m straight as a circle my friends. And so is this dashing young lady next to me.”

Emma curtsied dramatically, and pressed a kiss to Elsa’s pale hand.

“Are you two, you know, together?” Robin questioned again.

“Alas, she loves another.” Elsa sang, grabbing a box of Cheez-It’s.

“Shush!” Emma yanked her hair. “Hey, um, Regina? There’s a hockey game tonight, and Elsa just ditched me to go have hot kinky sex with her girlfriend.” Emma glared at her friend and Regina blushed , “So I have an extra ticket, and you’re like my only other friend, besides Mary, who’s on vacation with her husband, so do you wanna come?”

All she wanted to do was spend time with Emma, which was why the only thing that she could do was spend as little time as possible with the blonde woman. Ever oblivious, Robin patted her on the back gently and encouraged , “Yeah, that would actually work out really well, because I have to go to a bar to inform Killian that his crush on you is completely one sided, and probably help him pick up hot girls."

Regina supposed she didn’t have a choice now. No matter how much she told herself this was a terrible idea, the opportunity to spend time with this woman was far more enticing than sitting in front of the televisions watching reruns of Friends (it was the only show that she enjoyed that wasn’t visually inappropriate for Henry).

“Yeah, sure, Emma. That sounds lovely.”

Emma’s whole face brightened, and she looked so much like an excited puppy in that moment that Regina had to smile.

“Great! I can run by your place and pick you up at like 7:30? Sorry it’s so early, but the game’s kinda far, so it’s like a short road trip, ‘bout an hour and a half. ”

“7:30 sounds wonderful. I’ll call Kathryn and tell her that she’s got a date with my son tonight. Although I am sorry to inform you that I have never been to a hockey game in my life.”

“Never?! This is a complete and utter travesty! I can’t believe this! As a lesbian, the Gay Agenda ™ requires me to show you the joys of watching people beat each other up with long sticks.”

“I don’t know, that doesn’t sound very joyful.”

“You just haven’t experienced it. You’ll see. Hockey’s great.”

Regina smiled brightly as they parted ways. Before Emma and Elsa disappeared around the aisle, Elsa leaned over and whispered, “My girlfriend and I broke up a month ago. But Emma is fucking embarrassing at hockey games. I wish you the best of luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos! they make my day


	5. Number 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4b is finally here! Along with the legendary "you're a wanker, number nine" quote. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments. You have no idea how happy they make me. Oh, and as it turns out, there are no major hockey teams that I could find in Maine (I looked it up, I am very uneducated in hockey. I just seemed like an emma sport) so I made one up! 
> 
> Not that anyone cares but you can contact me on Tumblr as swensicle

Chapter 4b: Number 9-

As her beat up yellow car neared Regina's large house,  Emma could see Henry's tiny figure dashing around the long green grass of the front yard and Regina chasing after him. Her arms were outstretched and she scooped him up, squirming and laughing, into her arms. Regina placed fast kisses all over his face, neck, and stomach. The two were so beautiful together, and the way Regina's eyes always shone with pure, raw love whenever she was with her son made Emma smile. It also made Emma distracted enough to swerve and nearly drive over the curb. She slammed on the breaks and looked up again, breathless. Both mother and son were staring at her, Henry with excitement because "Mommy! It's Emma! Emma's here! Mommy! Mommy! Emma!" and Regina with startled concern. Henry wriggled out of Regina's arms and rushed over to her. She opened the door, pulled the little guy in, and parked. Once the car was off, they climbed out and Henry flung himself at her in a huge hug. 

"Hey Kid! I missed you." she placed a soft, awkward kiss on the top of his head. His hair smelled like apple shampoo, and Emma wondered if Regina's smelled the same.

"I missed you too! Mommy said that you and her are going on a date! I wanna come!" he shouted, his cheeks red with adrenaline and joy.

Emma chuckled. A date? Had she really called it that? God, now it was going to be even harder to pretend that she only saw Regina as a friend. They were going on  a date, according to Henry. A date was important.

"Did she now?" she looked over at Regina, who jumped and blushed.

"No, I did not call it a 'date'. Robin did." she insisted, her brow furrowing and her lips pouting. It was adorable. 

Emma mentally slapped herself, bur she couldn't help the tingly warmth that began to spread from her chest. She hardly even knew this woman!

 "Regina, a husband and now a mistress? I'm shocked." she teased, putting Henry down. He dashed over to his mother and crawled in between her legs. Regina's blush deepened and she looked startled.

"What? No! No no I didn't even say we were going on a date!"

Emma clenched her fists and did all she could to not compare Regina to a surprised kitten. She was so sweet and Emma just wanted to curl her arms around the woman, embrace her, let her know that everything was going to be okay. 

"Regina I was kidding. Really. Don't worry about it." Emma assured her. Regina seemed to relax and god, Emma didn't understand why she continued to willingly subject herself to this form of torture. Married. Regina's straight and married. No matter how hard she tried to push the images of all three of them together as a family, laughing and playing and getting into stupid arguments, Emma found that they wouldn't budge. Really, when did she become so domestic anyway? 

"Oh yes of course you were. I'm sorry I was just a bit stunned." Regina bit her lip and ran her fingers through her short hair. "Really, I don't know. I suppose I'm just out of it today. What with my favorite little prince waking me up at 1 o'clock every morning, I don't really get much sleep."

Emma felt awful for the soft smile that crept its way onto her lips. She shouldn't be smiling when hearing that someone, anyone really, isn't getting sleep because of a child. And yet, she was. Because it was Henry and it was Regina, and Regina Mills was the most devoted, loving mother she had ever seen, and Emma knew that Regina did not mind the sleep deprivation one bit; Regina would do anything for her little boy. And in this moment, with Regina standing there in her stockings, her skirt bunched up to her mid thigh and the sun hitting her in such a way that made her skin look like honey and her eyes looked like cinnamon, Emma had never wanted to be a part of something more than she did right now.

"Nah, it's cool. And if you want, I could take the kid sometime. I mean, I'm pretty much free if he doesn't mind hanging around the shop." Right after she said it, regret filled her, making her cheeks burn red and her eyes dart away uncomfortably. This woman had a husband. There were two people looking after this kid. Regina didn't need a third. Robin could watch him. God, she was such a fucking idiot. 

When Emma looked up though, she didn't see anything but a grateful smile, and all her embarrassment dissolved instantly.

"That would be lovely. Although, and nothing against you in particular, I don't feel quite comfortable with Henry sleeping in someone else's home just yet."

Emma sighed in relief. "Yeah that makes sense." She checked her phone. "Is your friend gonna be here soon? We should get going."

A car pulled up in the driveway a few moments later, and Kathryn climbed out. Henry rushed over to her and she lifted him up. Emma watched the woman kiss Regina on the cheek with a cheery "Hey babe" and the obvious jealousy that bubbled in her stomach was so completely unnecessary. These two women were friends. And one (or both) of them was married. 

"Emma." Regina called to her and Emma shook her head.

"Yeah hi sorry. I'm Emma Swan." Emma introduced herself and held out her hand. The other blonde grasped it and shook firmly. "Kathryn Nolan. I'm Regina's body guard, babysitter, therapist, and best friend. Oh, R- is this the gay one?”

“Kathryn...” Regina warned

Emma jumped in, and would later feel quite awkward about it. “Yeah, actually. I'm the gay one.”

“Mommy? What's gay?” Henry asked and Emma knew that the dangerous emotion that had been creeping nearer and nearer to the edge of the cliff had finally came crashing down. She was completely in love with this little boy.

Regina took him back into her embrace and chuckled. “You know how princesses and princes love each other? Well, when a princess is gay, she loves other princesses instead of princes.”

His large hazel eyes grew wide and he grinned. “Emma is a princess? She loves other princesses?”

Emma grinned. “Something like that, kid.” She turned to Regina. “We should get going.”

Henry tugged on the hem of her shirt, and she bent down. A pair of small, soft lips pressed against her forehead, and Emma grinned broadly. This little guy was the sweetest. 

"Thanks, kid! I love you too." she placed a kiss in return on his cheek and he turned away from her, his chubby cheeks bright red and a sheepish smile on his face.

Emma felt a rush of bittersweetness throughout her body. How she longed to be a part of this family.

XXX

Emma's stomach grumbled loudly and Regina chuckled. They hadn't passed by any food places, and Regina refused to eat fast food of any kind. 

"Miss Swan, I'm not stopping you from stuffing poison down your throat. I just won't willingly eat anything that could harm me the way that puddle of grease you call 'A Hamburger and Fries' will." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We'll just eat at the game."

“Okay, this might come out kind of rude, but I have to ask: why yellow?” the brunette asked.

Emma shrugged. “I don't know. I like yellow. Also didn't really have a choice. I didn't have enough for anything else.” She paused. “Hey, this might be completely inappropriate, but I've been wondering… why- god, this is gonna sound awful- why are you so unsure of yourself? Like when I was joking about being your mistress earlier, you looked almost like you were afraid you had done something wrong… I don't know, I'm sorry.”

Regina visibly tensed, her breathe grew shallow.

“If you don't to talk about it, its totally fine. That's really personal.” Emma said quickly.

“No, no its okay. But you have to tell me about your screwed up childhood if I tell you about mine.”

“Deal.”

“My mother. I grew up in a very wealthy family. Please don't roll your eyes. This is not going to be some whiny story about how I didn't get a pony so I've held a grudge for twenty years. Everything was about money. I was pretty much raised like a princess would be raised. I mean that I was raised for the soul purpose of being proper and pretty and educated enough to catch the eye of an equally wealthy guy to marry. But nothing was good enough for my mother. She screamed a lot.” Regina's voice cracked and Emma could see her shaking. “When I was old enough to move out I cut all contact with her.”

“I was an orphan.”

Regina looked up.

“In the foster system my entire childhood. I was also labeled as a problem child, so no family would take me, or I would get sent back. I ran away a couple of times. Ended up on the streets with a gang of druggies when I was 16.” Emma said softly. There was a heavy silence.

“I have a lot of sexy gang tats, don't worry, I did the whole gang thing properly.” she joked.

“Are you joking?” Regina turned toward her, alarmed.

“Yeah. Just one, but that one's for me, not a gang.”

They decided to move away from emotional topics and instead discuss television.

“Have you seen Happily Ever After?” the blonde asked with excitement.

“Let me guess, you have a major crush on the Evil Queen.” Regina poked her tongue through her teeth teasingly.

“She's so fucking hot man.” she paused. “You know what? You look like her.”

Regina's cheeks grew pink. “So I'm hot?”

“Are you kidding me? You're beautiful.” she murmured, her cheeks burning.

“As are you, Miss Swan.” Regina looked at her, and Emma saw terrifying emotions in those amber eyes. Emma cleared her throat and quickly changed the topic.

“You a Bon Jovi girl?” she asked as she rammed her overplayed Bon Jovi cassette into the old cassette player.

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Bon Jovi, Miss Swan? Really? Do I have a choice?”

Emma chuckled, “Not in the slightest.”

* * *

 

The huge crowd was screaming and cheering, and Regina felt more than a little out of place. But the look on Emma's face was enough for her to remain in the stadium. Her eyes seemed bluer today. She was yelling, probably the loudest out of everyone there. She could see what Elsa was talking about at the store.

“Emma? How in the world are you able to shout so loud?” Regina yelled. Emma looked over to her and smirked. The blonde stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her body from behind. Her hands moved up until they stopped right under her ribs. “That's your diaphragm. Breathe in using your diaphragm.”

With Emma's arms holding her, Regina wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to breathe. She did her best.

“Now imagine your voice filling up this entire stadium, and use your core, not your vocal cords. Watch.”

Emma's arms were gone, and Regina couldn't ignore the pang of loneliness at the absence. Emma looked around and picked out a player she didn't like. Suddenly her booming voice filled the stadium “You're a wanker, number 9!”

Regina burst into laughter. “Wanker, Emma?”

“I spend a few years in London, a few things stuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter. im going to be posting a lot more though, i promise
> 
> Please don't forget to comment! I'm so sorry i haven't responded to a lot of them, I will get to them


	6. The Arcade, or the almost kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey you have no idea how guilty i feel im so sorry guys i havent forgotten about this. i have had really bad writers block for like a year and i havent been really feeling up to posting. I promise i will complete this fic, no matter how long it takes
> 
> also i didn't really proofread this so its probably really bad

"So, what do you wanna do now?" 

The game had ended and they were getting into Emma's bug. Regina shrugged. 

"I don't know. What ever you want to do is fine." She responded softly, trying desperately not to think about Emma's embrace. She had felt so... safe. 

Emma chuckled and started the car. "Well, I'm getting pretty hungry. You wanna get food?" She suggested hopefully. 

Regina looked up at the blonde whose eyes were sparkling with childish excitement. She rolled her eyes and nodded in spite of herself. 

"Just this once."

Emma's grin quickly changed into a triumphant smirk. "I knew I would break you."

Regina couldn't do this. She couldn't go out for food with Emma. That would be a date. She felt herself get warmer at the idea. She wanted to burst out laughing and break down crying at the same time. There was no way that she could feel these things.

"What is it like to be with a girl?"

She gasped. What had she just asked? She said it before she could stop herself, before she even had time to process what she was about to say, the gravity of it. Her cheeks were burning. Her heart was racing. Shit.

But Emma just laughed. Emma closed her eyes and titled her head back and laughed. How could she laugh at that? Regina needed to get out of that car now. But they were in the middle of the highway. 

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Regina tried to stop it. She tried to get their conversation out of disaster territory.

"It's fine! Are you okay? You look like your going to die." Emma's hand moved to her shoulder to reassure her, ground her. 

God her touch. Regina felt like she was going to burn. She needed be anywhere but here. At the same time, though, she didn't want to be anywhere else. Because Emma's touch, so soft and sure and caring, made her feel safe. She hadn't felt safe like this since Daniel.

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, what's it like to be with a girl? Well girls are soft and warm and... I don't know. It's like you trying to tell me what it's like to be with a guy. Why do you ask?"

Regina swallowed hard. "I don't know. I'm just..." she shifted so her back was facing Emma. "Curious, I guess."

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma's tone was soft and worried and Regina wanted to tell her everything.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Miss Swan." She answered monotonously.

"Oh." Emma sounded hurt. "Well, I just want you to know that you can tell me. And that what ever you're feeling is valid."

Regina tensed and snapped. "I don't need you to be my living diary, Miss Swan. And I certainly don't need your validation."

This was so wrong. She never wanted to hurt Emma. She didn't want to do this to her. But she didn't want any of this. She wanted to go home and see Henry and pretend this never happened; pretend she never met Emma Swan. Perhaps, then, she could fall in love with Robin and things would go back to normal. But at the same time, she didn't want any of that. She wanted to embrace Emma and kiss her and feel her. Regina couldn't just pretend like she didn't feel this anymore. 

"Emma. I am so sorry."  

Emma didn't even look at her. 

"Emma please. I'm just confused. I have all these feelings and I don't want them and I never meant to hurt you."

They drove in silence for what felt like years. 

 

"Let's go to the arcade instead." Emma said suddenly.

"What?" Regina sounded slightly alarmed.

"The arcade! It'll be awesome!" Emma pulled up in the parking lot and the two walked inside.

It was bright and loud and smelled like sweat and popcorn. Emma took Regina's hand and led her to Dance Dance Revolution. It was Emma's favorite game. 

Regina squinted and frowned. This was terrible. But Emma was smiling at her and her eyes were warm and happy and she smelled like cinnamon. Regina wished more than anything that she could hold her and wished more than anything that she didn't want to do that so desperately. She hesitantly stepped up onto the little stage and Emma turned on the game. The arrows were moving faster and steps were getting more tricky and the game went on. Pretty soon Emma was tripping over her feet and stumbling around. Regina, on the other hand, seemed to be much better than Emma which in turn made Emma jealous. Emma pushed Regina, making her lose her balance. Regina glared and shoved her back. Emma stuck her tongue out and started dancing on Regina's spot. 

"Emma Swan. You are an asshole." 

Emma just shrugged and laughed. "I know. I'm awesome."

"Awesome? I don't think that word means what you think it means."

"Oh, really?" She was breathing heavily as she jumped from square to square.

"Really." And Regina hopped back up and started dancing behind Emma. Their bodies were so close. Regina felt the heat from Emma's body and she couldn't stop thinking of her eyes. And her lips. God her lips. 

"Hey!" An employee called to them. "Out!"

"Wait, what? Why?" Emma turned and walked over to the guy.

"No pushing or dancing on the same side. There's a sign right there."

Emma looked sheepish, and walked back to Regina. "Let's go."

 

They stepped out into the pouring rain. "Shit!" Emma cursed. 

Regina took a deep breath. It was cold and wet and the air was clean. She relaxed and stepped out from under the overhang. Emma, who had walked over to the car, came back to where Regina was standing.

"I forgive you. I know what you're feeling, I get it. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

She was smiling again. Regina couldn't help but smile back. Emma's eyes, green as the ocean, caught hers and Regina felt her breath stick in her throat. 

Regina lifted her hand to cup Emma's face and they leaned in. Their lips were so close Emma could almost taste them. Her heart was beating in her ears and Regina drew a breath sharply as their lips brushed each other.

The brunette's cell phone rang. Regina pulled it out. 

"It's Henry" she said breathlessly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> continue? yay or nay


End file.
